


Company of Cuddles

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: A request I got on tumblr for a cute little fic with the reader and the company.
Relationships: Thorin's Company & Reader
Kudos: 12





	Company of Cuddles

The night air was cool as the sound of the fire cracking filled in the silence of the night, as well as scratching of a pen on paper, lifting your eyes from your journal you smiled seeing all the company fast asleep in their sleeping spots, and a space free next to everyone of them, that you could fit in, returning your eyes to the paper you started to finish the current journal entry, fighting orcs, running for your life, meeting elves, and a skin changer had now become your normal, when you had met the company along the road all them months ago they all agreed a woman travelling alone was not a good idea, until you proved you were an excellent archer and your training with a sword, got you a place within the company, and here you was writing an entry along side sleeping dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, and you wanted to remember all of it.

Placing your journal back into your backpack you tiptoed over to the nearest dwarf, who happened to be Fili, gently laying yourself next to him you felt his strong arm circle around your waist and you felt the warmth of the cover that came along with the arm, closing your eyes you fell into a deep sleep. 

….

This routine had gone on for weeks, each night you would pick someone and cuddle with them, you even cuddle up to Gandalf and Bilbo a few times, sitting with your back against a rock, and your using your knees as a table you were writing your journal entry for the day when you heard Kili’s voice.

 _“So (Y/n) who is the best cuddler?”_ Kili asked as all the company eyes turned to you. 

Wetting your lips, you tapped your chin with a finger thinking before speaking _“well you are all different, like you Kili you move a lot in your sleep, while Fili holds me tightly, Bofur lets me have more of the cover, Bombur is a giant teddy bear, Bifur lets me use his arm as a pillow, Dori gives me midnight snacks, I have had to take some of my stuff back for Nori, I’m still watching you.”_

After the company finished laughing at Nori you wet your lips again and continued _“Ori is sweet he lets me take the full pillow and cover and I wait till he is asleep and recover him up, sorry but Gloin and Oin you both snore”_ Getting another burst of laughter and protest from them you started to speak again.

 _“Balin I like the stories you tell to help me sleep and Dwalin I wont say you secret”_ Sending him a wink all the company looked at him then back to you _“No Kili, it is not my secret to tell, but anyway Thorin you have the best cover as it is your fur coat, Gandalf you sleep with your eyes open and that is kinda weird and last but not lest Bilbo, you talk in your sing in your sleep which is kinda cute”_ You finished speaking and watched as they all turned to each other whispering until Kili turned back around 

_“Yes but who do you really like?”_ Kili asked with puppy dog eyes. 

_“Oh”_ You said knowing his meaning _“Well you see I’m asexual, and that basically means I don’t experience sexual attraction, I just like to cuddle”_ You finished and watched the company nod their heads. 

_“And we will leave it there for tonight, but I have been tracking your movement for a few weeks now and I do believe it is my night to cuddle you as we are first watch”_ Thorin said standing taller then the others making you giggle. 

_“I do believe you are correct Thorin”_ you said as you watched him take his coat off and hold it out to you, getting to your feet you walked over to him and took the coat _“Well goodnight everyone”_ you added as you walked back to your spot with Thorin following you, and good nights from the company.


End file.
